


Der Sonne zugewandt - Towards the Sun - Deutsche Übersetzung

by TitanicEnte



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Appa & Zuko Bromance 4 Life, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula kriegt einen lebensverändernden Ausflug, Die Dai Li sind Freunde nicht Futter, Die netten und freundlichen Abenteuer von Zuzu und Lala, Es endet so gut wie man es erwartet, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Lass Katara nicht allein mit Zuko (und nicht aus sexy Gründen), Onkel hat einige Fehler gemacht, Ozai auch, SO VIEL POLITIK, Sokka wird sich noch vergiften, There will be happy endings but first some sh!t has got to burn, Toph Being Awesome, Und nein Zuko wird die Kolonien NICHT abtreten, Zuko Angst, Zuko braucht Schlaf, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanicEnte/pseuds/TitanicEnte
Summary: Zuko vermasselt seine Flucht am Tag der Sonnenfinsternis und sitzt den Krieg im Gefängnis aus. Was wird die Gaang mit einem neuen Feuerlord tun, dem sie nicht vertrauen können? Staffel Vier „Zuko ist nie der Gaang beigetreten und ist richtig schlecht darin, gut zu sein“ AU.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Zuko & The Fire Nation (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Der Feuerlord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * A translation of [Towards the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252807) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



Sie ließen Zuko aus seiner Zelle, weil die Welt zu Grunde ging. Der Feuerlord wurde besiegt, sagten ihm die Wachen, obwohl der Feuerlord doch erst heute morgen hier gewesen war. Groß und stark, lebendig, noch ein letztes Mal hämisch, auf dem Weg das Erdkönigreich nieder zu brennen.

Das war gestern, sagen sie ihm. Es ist nicht das schlimmste unbemerkte Verstreichen von Zeit das er hatte, und es macht ihre Worte auch nicht wirklich glaubsamer.

„Wie?“ Seine Stimme ist kratziger als sonst. Sie haben ihm kein Wasser gebracht als sie kamen. Eine der Wachen zuckt zusammen, als ob er erwartet in Brand gesetzt zu werden für sein Versehen, was Zuko alles über ihre Erwartungen für ihn sagt. Sie lassen ihn trotzdem raus. Dies sagt ihm etwas Anderes.

Es war der Avatar, natürlich. Irgendwo über dem Erdkönigreich, und Berichte sind sich nicht einig, ob Ozai tot oder gefangen ist oder etwas unerklärlich Schrecklicheres, aber er ist definitiv _besiegt_.

Sein Vater wurde besiegt, und seine vierzehnjährige Schwester ist – ist dabei Jeden zu verbannen, ist wahnsinnig, sie hat niemanden getötet (noch nicht) (heute jedenfalls), aber nicht, weil sie es nicht versucht hat. Sie haben einen ganzen Flügel des Palastes an sie aufgegeben – 

Niemand gab den Befehl ihn freizulassen, realisiert Zuko. Niemand _will_ ihn, sie brauchen ihn schlechthin. Er braucht länger, als er sollte um dies zu verstehen, aber die Wachen sprechen so schnell und niemand hat wirklich zu ihm gesprochen, seit Wochen, und – und er bleibt am Eingang zum Gefängnis stehen, und hört gar nichts mehr für eine Weile.

Auch die Sonne hat er seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen.

„Eure Hoheit?“ erprobt eine der Wachen. Probiert erneut: „...Eure Majestät?“

Feuerlord Ozai wurde besiegt. Feuerlord Azula ist wahnsinnig. Feuerlord Zuko ist gekrönt bei Sonnenuntergang, Ersatzerbe der Nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 2 ist ebenfalls schon übersetzt. Ich geh noch mal rüber, dann lade ich es auch hoch. Ansonsten: Updates sind nicht regelmäßig, meine Klausurenphase beginnt gerade und momentan ist das Übersetzen einer Fiktion die ich absolut liebe ein entspannender Ausgleich, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange das so bleibt und ob ich dann noch ein genügend starkes Verantwortungsgefühl für dieses Projekt habe um weiterzumachen...


	2. Kriegsrat

Sie schätzen, dass es frühestens zwei Monate dauert, bis die vereinten Streitmächte von Wasser und Erde wieder in ernst zu nehmenden Nummern an ihren Küsten sein können. Vier oder Fünf, wenn sie Glück haben, und die Taifune früh genug anfangen, um sie zu beschützen. Die göttlichen Winde haben bereits Flotten zerstört, in der Vergangenheit, aber Zuko glaubt nicht, dass sie sich dieses Mal auf die Geister von Ozean und Luft verlassen können.

Der Krieg kann noch gewonnen werden, sagen sie ihm.

„Warum?“ fällt aus seinem Mund, weil er aus dieser Zelle erst seit vierzehn Stunden raus ist und nicht mehr geschlafen hat seit – einer Weile (Ein Bad schien wichtiger zu sein als Schlaf und er wird zu dieser Entscheidung stehen, selbst wenn es die Letzte ist, die er je machen wird). „Was war jemals der Sinn? Es ist nicht mal irgendwas in Ba Sing Se außer einer Million verhungernder Flüchtlinge.“ Persönliche Erfahrung. „Sie haben es zurück erobert, lasst es sie haben. Wir müssen...“ Niemand fordert ihn heraus, niemand versucht ihn raus zu schmeißen. Also redet er weiter. Er wusste schließlich nie, wann es Zeit war im Kriegsrat die Klappe zu halten. „Wir müssen unsere Macht in den Kolonien stärken, und der Blockade. Die Teile vom Erdkönigreich, die wir haben wollten haben wir bereits, wir haben sie schon seit fünfzig Jahren. Die Minen und die Raffinerien und -“ und immer noch hat ihn niemand unterbrochen, es sieht sogar so aus, als ob sie _zuhören_ , kein Wunder, dass es schwieriger und schwieriger wird zusammenhängende Sätze zu bilden. „Wir... wir haben den Krieg bereits gewonnen. Vor langer Zeit. Jetzt müssen wir nicht _verlieren_.“

Er hat einem Kriegsrat beigewohnt in seinem Leben; jetzt nimmt er drei Mahlzeiten am Tag an diesem Tisch und er und die dienstälteren Minister verbrauchen Kerzen im Wert eines Lehens in einer Nacht, und er erwacht mit Truppenbewegungen als Negativ gedruckt auf seiner Wange.

Und – und Leute hören. Auf ihn. Am Anfang weil so viele höherrangige Offiziere auf der zerstörten Luftschiffflotte waren oder noch im Außeneinsatz sind, weil im Schock der in das entstandene Machtvakuum stürzenden Luft viele erschreckt waren sich an Ozai's anderes Kind zu erinnern. Aber dann melden sich die ersten Feldkommandanten zurück, die Admirale der Nördlichen und Östlichen Flotte und die Generäle von Omashu und Gaoling und Ba Sing Se, und Leute hören immer noch auf ihn. Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher warum. Er ist weder wahnsinnig, noch außer Gefecht gesetzt, also sprechen wenigstens diese Punkte für ihn. Aber Jeder weiß, dass er Ozai am Tag der Schwarzen Sonne konfrontiert hat, sie wissen, dass er drei Fuß und ein erbärmliches Versagen von Entschlossenheit davon entfernt war seinen Vater mit dessen eigenem Blitz zu ermorden, unter keinen Umständen würden sie jemals auf ihn hören wollen.

Wahrscheinlich richten sie nur die Machtverhältnisse untereinander aus. Bilden ihre Faktionen. Sie werden ihn stürzen, wenn sie so weit sind, ihn zurück in seine Zelle stecken, wo er endlich richtigen Schlaf kriegt oder ihn hinrichten und dann wird er auch nicht mehr müde sein. Bis dahin wird er einfach weiter... Feuerlord sein. Und er wird alles was er hat darin geben, weil er nicht weiß, wie er irgendetwas Geringeres machen sollte.

Es kommt ihm nie in den Sinn, dass er mehr von den Meeren gesehen hat als seine beiden Admirale zusammen genommen, gegen beide Hälften des Wasserstammes gekämpft hat. Dass, wenn er in die Augen des Nördlichen Admirals blickt und der Mann in seine, sie beide Leichen auf den Wellen treiben sehen. Es ist etwas, dass man gesehen haben muss, um es zu verstehen, zu begreifen, und Zuko hat es gesehen, und wenn der Nördliche Admiral darauf besteht, dass sie die Möglichkeit von einer Beteiligung der Geister an zukünftigen Avatar verbundenen Schlachten mit einbeziehen und die Generäle ihn dafür auslachen, hat der neue Feuerlord seine erste Tirade, seit diese bedeutungslosen Wachen entschieden haben ihn aus dem Gefängnis zu lassen.

Er entschuldigt sich dafür, sobald er sich wieder im Griff hat, was ein Moment so gut wie jeder Andere ist um Mittagspause zu machen, auch weil er, basierend auf ihren Gesichtsausdrücken, glaubt, dass er sie kaputt gemacht hat. Nicht mit dem Gebrüll. Mit der Entschuldigung.

Na ja, Sie wussten ja bereits, dass er schwach ist, also was soll's.  
Während sie den Rückzug der Truppen zu den Kolonien und zum Festland planen, kommt ihm nie in den Sinn, dass er nicht nur jeden Hafen an der Küste des Feindes kennt, er weiß auch, wie viele Slipanlagen an ihren Docks welche Klassen von Feuernations Schiffen passen und welche nominalen Erdhäfen vielleicht bereit wären wegzuschauen, wenn Truppen aufgeladen werden anstatt abgeladen. Dass er beiläufig Erdkönigreich Städte nennt, die nicht auf den Karten seiner Generäle sind, und sich über Landschaftsmerkmale aufregt, die er selber durchqueren musste, zu Fuß. Die Si Wong Wüste kann ihm am Arsch lecken, sie lassen _keine_ Division als Abkürzung da durch marschieren, habt Ihr je versucht im Eilmarsch durch eine trockene, kochende See voller räuberischer Sandbändiger zu laufen, General Waido? Es ist schneller außen herum zu gehen.

Es kommt ihm nie in den Sinn, dass er am Kopf des Ratstisches sitzt, nicht hinter einem Vorhang aus Flammen. Oder dass, so viel wie sie auf ihn hören, er hört auch auf sie.

Zwei Monate, frühestens, sagen seine Berater voraus, also sind es natürlich ein Monat und siebenundzwanzig Tage bis ein Bison in seinem Innenhof landet. Der Teil von ihm, der in seinen Träumen Militärberichte durchblickt, denkt Eigentlich ist das nicht der schlechteste Zug aller Zeiten, es ist schließlich nicht so, als ob wir Luftunterstützung hätten um sie vom wieder abheben zu hindern und eine kleine Einsatztruppe übermächtiger Bändiger kann genauso viel Schaden anrichten wie eine Armee, besonders in der Mitte unserer Hauptstadt, kein Wunder, dass Sozin Luftbändiger gehasst hat -

Er _möchte_ nicht gegen den blöden Mönch und seine minderjährige Entourage kämpfen. Er... er wollte ihnen beitreten. (Wie hätte das jemals funktionieren sollen? Er hatte seine Schwerter und Versorgung und einen Kriegsballon gleich außerhalb der Stadt versteckt, aber er hatte nie einen _Plan_.) So wollte er sie nicht wiedertreffen. (Gekleidet wie sein Vater, den sie bereits besiegt hatten. Nicht dass die Person unter der Kleidung irgendwie besser ist, sie hassen ihn, er weiß, dass sie ihn hassen –)

Sein Mund presst sich bereits in einen finsteren Ausdruck. Es ist seine natürliche Reaktion. „Avatar.“ Und ihm fällt nichts Weiteres ein, dass er dem hinzufügen kann, weil glaubst du, wir hätten Freunde sein können kommt ihm nicht wie eine angemessene Fortsetzung vor.

Alle vier Nationen sind an Bord: Luft, Wasser, Erde. Feuer kommt als letztes runter, und schaut ihm zum ersten Mal seit Ba Sing Se in die Augen.

„Onkel,“ haucht Zuko.

Der Drache des Westens schaut auf die Krone in seinem Haar und die Militärkommandanten hinter seinem Rücken, und hat seinem eigensinnigen Neffen immer noch nichts zu sagen.

Nun ja, außer eins.

„Feuerlord Zuko.“

Nicht Prinz Zuko. Nicht _Neffe_. Er... hat das verdient.


	3. Die unangenehmste Familienwiedervereinigung in der Geschichte von Immer

So erzählt von Sokka, Krieger des Südlichen Wasserstammes, Erfinder des Luftschiffzerschneiders, Ihr-Mögt-Von-Ihm-Gehört-Haben

Dies ist die kälteste Familienwiedervereinigung, die Sokka jemals gesehen hat. Keine Umarmungen, kein Lächeln, keine Aufregung, nur jede Menge finsterer Seitenblicke in Aangs Richtung von Prinz Besser-Als-Ihr, Verzeihung, _Feuerlord_ Besser-Als-Ihr. Iroh versucht es kühl und gelassen zu spielen. Er hat sein Weiser-Alter-Mann Gesicht aufgesetzt und seine Hände in seine Ärmel gesteckt und er läuft nicht vorwärts um ins Hemd seines Neffen zu schluchzen, worüber Sokka etwas besorgt war, dass es passieren würde. Aber das hier ist bloß... schlimmer. So viel schlimmer. Sokka kann klar sehen, wie das Herz des Alten mit jeder Sekunde, in der sein Neffe ihn nicht einmal ansehen mag, zerbricht, und es braucht seine ganze Willensstärke, um seine Faust nicht in das Gesicht des Prinzen – Verzeihung, des _Feuerlords_ , Überraschungsangriffs-zu-schlagen.

Und können sie bitte darüber reden, wie _Zuko_ der _Feuerlord_ ist? Mehr als sie bereits haben, denn weniger-als-zwei Monate sind nicht genug Zeit um das zu verarbeiten. Er hat nicht gerade einen Krieg geführt, nur um Königsmacher für Prinz Clownbändiger, Verzeihung, _Feuerlord_ Clownbändiger zu spielen.

„Also wie lange hast du gewartet um gekrönt zu werden, nachdem wir deinem Vater den Hintern versohlt haben?“ fragt Sokka, die Stille auf möglichst unanständige Weise zerbrechend. Es ist ein spezielles Talent von ihm, und all die alten finster-missbilligenden Leute, die hinter Zuko stehen, empören sich so schön und all die Wachen hinter _Diesen_ sehen so aus, als wären sie noch mehr bereit gerösteten Wasserstamm zum Mittagessen zu haben.

„Einen Tag,“ sagt Zuko, so als hätte ihm jemand dasselbe Skript für den Witz gegeben von dem Sokka gerade abliest. Aber Sokka muss sagen, seine Ablieferung ist grottenschlecht. Der Typ ist so hoffnungslos seriös, er kann es nicht mal als ernster Mann schaffen.

„Ich bin mir sicher es ist eine ziemliche Geschichte,“ merkt Iroh milde an. Friedfertig. Wir-sind-nicht-hier-um-zu-kämpfen-ig, außer-du-zwingst-uns-dazu-ig.

„Umm,“ sagt Prinz Eloquent, Verzeihung, _Feuerlord_ Eloquent, sich den Nacken reibend. „Es... ist gar nicht so interessant.“

Iroh fragt nicht nach Details und der schlimmste Neffe der Welt bietet sie nicht an. Sokka kann sehen, dass es den alten Drachen umbringt dort nur zu stehen und nicht seinen am wenigsten mörderischen Verwandten (und ist das nicht die Skala, um alle Skalen zu beenden) zu umarmen. Ihn zu Umarmen, wie er sie alle in diesen Tagen (diesen Nächten) vor dem Komet und danach umarmt hat, einfach in seine warmen irrwitzig muskulösen, aber immer noch weich-bequemen Arme gewickelt hat um sie wissen zu lassen, dass alles gut werden wird. Wenigstens ist Sokka sich ziemlich sicher, dass es das war, was der Alte ihnen sagen wollte; er spricht nicht Sprichwort.

Schlimmster Neffe, Verzeihung, _Feuerlord_ schlimmster Neffe, sieht definitiv so aus, als ob er jemanden braucht der ihm das sagt. Und die dazugehörenden Umarmungen. Denn wie er _wirklich_ aussieht, ist als ob ihn jemand niedergehalten und dunkle Ringe unter seine Augen geschlagen, und ihn dann wieder auf seine Füße gestellt und seine Haare in Ordnung gebracht hat. Der Bastard hat eine perfekte Frisur, ernsthaft, da ist bloß eine kleine Strähne kunstvoll außer Ordnung auf seiner Stirn und Sokka weiß nicht warum, aber es erfüllt ihn mit einer unscheinbaren Wut. Größtenteils hat Zuko, verzeihe, Der Verdammte Feuerlord Zuko diesen Effekt auf ihn. Es ist einfach das Gesamtpaket, und die Haare sind nur der Teil, der Sokkas eigenen windzerzausten Wolfsschwanz persönlich inadäquat aussehen lässt. Er _wusste_ , dass er es hätte Fingerbürsten sollen, bevor er vom Bison hüpfte.

Aang steht etwas hinter Iroh, die Mitte eines unterstützenden Katara-und-Toph-Sandwichs. Der freundliche überaktive Plappermaul-Mönch sagt kein Wort, obwohl dieses ganze Lass-uns-sehen-ob-mit-dem-neuen-Kriegstreiber-Lord-reden-hilft! Gedöns eigentlich sein Ding sein sollte. Er... starrt einfach nur. Und Sokka weiß, dass Aang quasi keine Albträume über Ozai mehr hatte, seit er ihm den Hintern versohlt hat, aber der Junge hat nie aufgehört welche über Narbengesicht, Verzeihung, _Feuerlord_ Narbengesicht zu haben.

Sie würden hier vermutlich für immer dumm rumstehen und unbehaglich sein. Aber Zuko blickt lange genug auf, um in die Augen seines Onkels zu blicken und sagt es. Sagt es so als ob er das Messer der steifen Formalitäten dreht und benutzt um damit das Eine zu meucheln, dass sein Onkel am meisten liebt, neben seiner blöden Selbst. Verzeihung, _Feuerlord_ Seiner Blöden Selbst.

„...Mögt ihr etwas Tee?“

Und klar, der Alte liebt seinen Tee, aber werden sie wirklich irgendetwas trinken, was von Schergen des Feuerlords zubereitet wurde –

„Wir wären geehrt, eure großzügige Gastfreundschaft anzunehmen, Feuerlord Zuko.“

-Okay, aber Sokka wird nichts trinken, bis dieser Kerl nicht zuerst getrunken hat. Verzeihung. _Feuerlord_ Dieser Kerl Trinkt Zuerst.


	4. Bumm

Zuko hat Panik gekriegt. Zuko hat Panik gekriegt, und jetzt warten sie auf Tee an einem tiefen Tisch in einem ruhigen Nebenraum seitlich des Bison-befallenen Innenhofs, von dem er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er ihn gesehen hat seit er verbannt wurde. Dort hängen mit Tinte gemalte Bilder von Küstendörfern an der Wand und die Kissen auf dem Boden sind blau, und irgendwie lässt das den einfachen Wasserstammmann (oh Agni, wie war sein _Name_ ) noch finsterer aussehen. Er sitzt nicht mal am Tisch wie der Rest von Ihnen; er lehnt sich gegen die Wand am Fenster, dazwischen wechselnd paranoide Blicke nach draußen zu deren sechsbeinigem Rückzugsmittel und stechende Blicke auf alles Andere in der Feuernation zu werfen.

Ein Diener bringt ihren Tee auf einem Tablett. Zuko nimmt es ohne Nachzudenken, was sowohl ihn, als auch den Diener in die äußerst unangenehme Lage bringt zu realisieren, dass der _Feuerlord_ einschenken wird. Der Diener hält das Tablett für einen Moment von Schock weiter fest, dann lässt er ihn es haben. Zieht sich aus dem Raum zurück, mit einer sittsamen Verbeugung. Zuko nimmt das Tablett, setzt es auf den Tisch und beginnt auszuschenken. Seine Form ist so perfekt wie wenn er Kellner in Onkels Laden war, nachdem er endlich anfing Mühe in ihr neues Leben zu stecken. Er hat die Arbeit nicht _gemocht_ , aber das hat ihn noch nie davon abgehalten Dinge gut zu tun. Oder zumindest mit Entschlossenheit. Er bringt zu jedem eine Tasse, auch Wasserstamm-am-Fenster. Der Teenager starrt auf das Porzellan, als ob er erwartet, dass es ein Schiff in sein Dorf rammen wird. Zuko... setzt die Tasse einfach auf den Boden. Und nimmt seinen eigenen Platz am Tisch ein. Und fängt endlich an ihnen in die Augen zu schauen, was genau so schrecklich ist, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat.

Onkel trägt immer noch sein Innerlich Enttäuscht Von Deinen Lebensentscheidungen Gesicht. Der Avatar – Avatar Aang blickt weiterhin zwischen ihnen hin und her. Er fummelt mit seiner Tasse herum, lässt einen Finger über den Rand gleiten. Zuko sieht, wie sich Frost über die Oberfläche des Tees zieht, dann dampft er, dann friert er wieder. Toph (er hat sie erst einmal getroffen, warum erinnert er sich an _ihren_ Namen?) sieht vage unfokussiert aus und sehr belustigt. Sie kriegt es irgendwie hin nichts anzusehen, aber _Alles_ anzugrinsen. Katara sieht irgendwo zwischen mörderisch und verblüfft aus.

„Du hast wirklich in einem Teegeschäft gearbeitet,“ murmelt sie.

Onkel lächelt sie liebevoll an, ein Du Hättest Mir Glauben Sollen, Aber Ich Vergebe Dir Wie Immer Lächeln. Zuko schaut weg. Sagt, vielleicht harscher als geplant: „Warum seit ihr hier?“

Was der Moment ist, indem etwas weiter innen im Palast explodiert.

Sofort ist von der Gruppe des Avatars jeder auf den Füßen, sogar Onkel, und zeigt Schwerter und Wasserflaschen und bändigungsbereite Fäuste in seine Richtung, außer Onkel. Und des Avatars Erdbändigerin – sie neigt ihren Kopf und verändert ihre Haltung um sich einer Wand zu stellen, aus deren Richtung die Explosion kam. Onkel beobachtet, und spiegelt sie. Zukos Schultern spannen sich an, aber er lässt seine Hände in Sicht und steht nicht auf und hofft das sich nicht zu verteidigen zu Weltfrieden und nicht-lebensbedrohlichen Wunden führt. Er _braucht_ ihr Vertrauen. Und... er _hat_ vergessen, sie über die Explosionen zu warnen. Ein kleines bisschen.

Das lässt drei Personen, die aktiv den immer-noch-sitzenden Feuerlord bedrohen, als seine Wachen höflich klopfen-und-eintreten.

„Eure Majestät -“ sagt die Erste durch die Tür, sich tief verbeugend in dem Moment, bevor das Szenario sie einholt. Dann sind es _mehr_ Schwerter und _mehr_ Bändigerpositionen und außerdem Rufe nach Verstärkung bis er eine aufhaltende Hand hebt.

„Erneut?“ fragt er, all die Fast-Gewalt ignorierend und hofft das die Wachen seinem Beispiel folgen werden, er ist zu müde um sich zur Teezeit mit internationalen Handgemengen auseinander zu setzen.

„...Ja, Eure Majestät.“

„Bitte entschuldigt mich,“ sagt er zur Gruppe des Avatars, einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, der ihm genug Kraft gibt um aufzustehen. „Ich werde...“ Bald zurück sein? Unwahrscheinlich. „...Ich werde jemanden Mittagessen bringen lassen, Wachfrau Izumi, unsere Gäste können diesen Raum und den Innenhof in meiner Abwesenheit frei benutzen.“

Die Wache verbeugt sich erneut, zweifelnd, und winkt ihre Männer beiseite, als ihr Feuerlord an ihr vorbei in den Flur tritt.

„Zuko,“ sagt Onkel, nur _Zuko_ , und Zukos Herz macht einen Satz. „War das ein Blitz?“

„Ja,“ sagt er. Er kann nicht zurückblicken, denn was ist, wenn Onkel diesen Du Begibst Dich In Gefahr, Ohne Mich Blick auf seinem Gesicht hat? ...Was wenn nicht? „Ich kümmer mich darum, Onkel. Genieße deinen Tee.“

Eine der Wachen schließt die Tür hinter ihm. Zuko nimmt die Krone aus seinen Haaren und geht seine Schwester besuchen.


	5. Hunderte kleine Stücke, die ihr durch die Hände fallen

Azula ist kein Narr, im Gegensatz zu dem, was ihr Bruder, seine neuen Lakaien, alle Palastdiener und -wachen und Hofschranzen und die Nation und die ganze Welt zu glauben scheinen. Sie ist außerdem weder wahnsinnig, noch paranoid. Ist es entweder Wahn oder Paranoia, wenn dich jeder wirklich verrät, Mai? Ist es entweder Wahn oder Paranoia, wenn deine sogenannten Freunde entscheiden deine anderen sogenannten Freunde sind mehr Loyalität wert, Ty Lee? Ist es entweder Wahn oder Paranoia sich um Leute zu kümmern, _bevor_ sie dir dein Herz ausreißen und es an dich verfüttern, damit es wieder zurück nach innen rutschen kann, sodass sie es dir wieder neu herausreißen können?

Azula ist kein Narr. Aber sie hält einen auf Rufbereitschaft. 

„...Azula?“ Zukos Timing ist einwandfrei. Es hat etwas Umschulung gebraucht, nach seiner Wiederkehr, aber er macht sich wirklich gut. Genau wie eine Hund-Echse zu trainieren, oder Blitz in ihre Hände zu bringen: Positive und negative Bestärkung.

„Du darfst Eintreten,“ erlaubt sie. Sie fläzt sich auf einem Kissen am Fenster. Die Vorhänge über ihr stehen in Flammen, der hölzerne Rahmen hinter ihr ist zertrümmert, der Himmel draußen ordentlich gewarnt über ihre allgemeine Meinung darüber, Wolken in ihren Weg zu senden, wenn sie gerade ein gutes Sonnenbad genießt.

Er flucht – drei Jahre auf einem Marineschiff, was für einen Ton er jetzt hat – und hastet das Feuer auszumachen. Sie betrachtet ihre Nägel währenddessen, zählt innerlich, wie lange er braucht um von manuellen Versuchen das Feuer auszuschlagen zum Feuerbändigen überzugehen. Und oh, was ist das, sein unter Schlafentzug leidendes Chi ist ihrem nicht gewachsen? Es braucht ihn volle siebzehn Sekunden um zu bemerken, dass die Vorhänge weder mehr, noch weniger in Flammen stehen, egal was er versucht. Sie flackern recht fein mit ihrer Atmung, eigentlich. Azula hat nie mit Kerzen meditiert, wenn Zerstörung von Eigentum es auch tut.

„ _Azula_ ,“ seufzt er, und sie kann ihn tatsächlich zusammensacken sehen.

„Ist das die angemessene Art deinen Feuerlord zu addressieren?“ Sie wird ihre Nägel bald neu lackieren müssen. Es ist nicht etwas, dass sie gewohnt ist selber zu tun. Ty Lee – (Sagte sie wäre _besorgt_ , sagte sie würde sich _kümmern_ , aber während sie plapperte wählten ihre Taten Mai, Mai, die Zuko gewählt hat, Zuko der nicht einmal etwas davon wusste, weil Azula das Paar von Ratten-Vipern gefangen hat, bevor sie je seine Zelle erreicht hatten. Wie fühlte sich Loyalität an, wenn du nicht einmal wusstest, dass sie dir gegeben wurde? Wahrscheinlich so, als ob du sie nie bekommen hättest.)

Zuko seufzt, und kniet, und gibt eine flüchtige Verbeugung zum Boden, bevor er sich zurück in eine höfische Sitzposition begibt. Beinahe verlangt sie, dass er wieder aufsteht, denn er lässt Sitzen wie ein langes Ausatmen vom Einschlafen entfernt aussehen.

„Feuerlord Azula,“ seine Augen flackern zu den Überresten des Fensters hinter ihr, „Ihr habt... meine Anwesenheit verlangt?“

„Zuzu, wenn ich jedes Mal, dass ich dich haben will, ein Fenster brechen würde, müsste ich diesen Flügel verlassen.“

Sie kann sehen, wie der Terror ihn erfasst. Sie ist kein Narr: Sie hört das Zögern, bevor die ängstlichen huschenden Diener sie _Feuerlord_ nennen. Er nimmt immer die fünfzackige Krone ab, bevor er wagt ihr nahe zu kommen, aber er vergisst, die Krone eines Prinzen wieder aufzusetzen. Und als der schlaflose Ring unter seinem guten Auge dunkler wurde, hat er auch vergessen seine Amtsgewänder abzulegen, bevor er zu ihr läuft. Oder er wird einfach schneller im Laufen. Ihre Mundwinkel zucken bei dem Gedanken.

„Vielleicht _sollte_ ich nach draußen gehen,“ sagt sie, einen scharfen Fingernagel an ihr Kinn tippend. „Ich stelle mir vor, dass sich die Staatsangelegenheiten ganz schön aufgehäuft haben, ohne einen Feuerlord um Dinge zu billigen.“

„Ich... Das ist... Es gibt nichts, was eure Aufmerksamkeit benötigen würde, Feuerlord Azula.“

„Wirklich.“ Sie lächelt und beobachtet sein Gesicht, diese köstliche Mischung aus all den Lügen für die er zu müde ist, um sie zu versuchen. „Welche Neuigkeiten von Vater?“

„Ozai-“

Die Vorhänge hinter ihr lodern blau. „Zuzu. Titel.“

Er knirscht mit den Zähnen. „Der _Phönixkönig_ ist weiterhin im Erdkönigreich.“

Und das enthält auch eine Lüge irgendwo, aber sie wird nicht, sieht nichts-

(Vater ist schon so lange fort.)

(Vater hat sie hier zurückgelassen, hat sie zurückgelassen mit einer goldenen abgelegten Krone, die er nicht mehr haben wollte und Niemandem dem sie trauen kann und einem Spiegel, der sie so _hässlich_ aussehen lässt, dass sie ihn in hunderte kleine Stücke von ihr brechen musste, die sie vom Boden her anstarren, jedes so imperfekt wie das andere, wo waren sie bevor sie den den Spiegel zerbrach?)

„Azula? Geht es dir gut?“

Seine Hand ist angehoben, greift nach ihr, diese Unverschämtheit, wirklich, sie sollte ihn verbrennen, ihn verbannen, geh einfach weg, sieh nicht-

„Das wäre dann alles, Zuko.“ Die Flammen auf den Vorhängen hinter ihr sind ausgelöscht, sind Rauch, sind kalt außer der Sonne.

Er zögert. Seine Augen sehen genauso aus wie Ty Lee's als sie sagte Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich.

„Zuzu,“ sagt sie, bevor er irgendwelche besonders dummen Fehler machen kann, „wenn du mich umarmst, _werde_ ich dich vernichten. Du bist entlassen.“

Er senkt seine Hand. Steht auf, deutlich weniger elegant als bevor er Feuerlord war (bevor Vater ihn nahm und ins Gefängnis warf, und mal ehrlich, wenn sie das _jedes_ Mal tun, wenn Zuko etwas dämlich Verräterisches im Namen der Ehre ihrer Nation tut, warum hat Vater ihn überhaupt nach Hause gelassen?)

(Weil Azula danach gefragt hat.)

Er guckt sie immer noch an, sehend, _spähend_ , aber es ist nur Zuko. „Behandeln die Diener dich richtig? Müssen wir noch jemanden verbannen?“

Sie hat diejenigen, die er verbannt hat, durchs Fenster gesehen, lächelnd und übers Palastgelände gehend, weiterhin unverfroren in anderen Flügeln dienend. Sie würde ja nach draußen gehen und sie selber bestrafen, (aber dann würden sie sie sehen, in hundert kleinen Stücken auf dem Boden, die ihre Hände zerschnitten als sie versuchte sie aufzuheben, sie werden nie ohne Ränder zusammenpassen, nie wieder perfekt sein, wenn sie nach draußen geht werden sie sehen) aber sie hat nun wirklich keine Lust sich um diese ärmlichen Leute zu kümmern. Es ist viel unterhaltsamer, sich Feuerlord Zuko für sie darum kümmern zu lassen, ihr eigener königlicher Sekretär der sich bis auf die Asche herunter arbeitet. „Zuzu, ich brauche wohl kaum deine Hilfe um meine eigenen Angestellten zu managen.“

Er verlagert sein Gewicht. „...Du weißt, dass du nach mir rufen kannst, nicht wahr? Ohne Dinge anzuzünden. Ich würde komme.“

Er würde tatsächlich. Das Dummilein.

„Welchen Teil von 'du bist entlassen' hast du nicht verstanden?“

Sie ist kein Narr. Sie ist weder wahnsinnig, noch paranoid. Und sie ist nicht _schwach_ , sie braucht ihren großen Bruder nicht, der genauso gut auch ihr kleiner Bruder sein könnte für all den Verstand den er hat, braucht ihn nicht so zu handeln, als ob er sie _beschützen_ kann.

Vor Wem? Sie ist der Feuerlord. Sie lässt ihn sich nur um die verwaltungstechnischen Details kümmern. Sie kann sich diese Krone, die er hat, zu jeder Zeit wiederholen, und er weiß es. Ein kleiner Agni Kai ist alles, dass es braucht für eine königliche Person um eine Andere zu ersetzen. Sie haben den gleichen Anspruch auf den Thron: Er der ältere Erbe und ein bekannter Versager, sie die Jüngere und die Bevorzugte in den Augen von Agni und Vater, und die Weisen haben sie _zuerst_ gekrönt. Oder sie könnte ihn einfach töten bei einem dieser kleinen Besuche. Es gibt niemanden in der gesamten Feuernation der sie davon abhalten könnte.

Er ist jetzt an der Tür, sein Rücken ihr zugewandt, und für einen Moment sieht er so aus, als ob er vielleicht seine Meinung ändert und _bleibt_. Feuerlord Azula rollt ihre Augen, und bewegt ihre Arme in einem zielgerichteten Zirkel.

„Oh, und Zuko? Fang.“

Es ist gerade genug Vorwarnung für ihn um sich umzudrehen und fest hinzustellen. Er benutzt diesen kleinen Umleitungstrick von Onkel, und, nur für einen Moment, blickt Azula auf ihren eigenen Blitz, weiß-blau knisternd und zackig wie Spiegelscherben, sich windend während er seine Hände bewegt, nach innen, unten, außen und alles was er tun muss ist ihn zurück auf ihr standhaftes Lächeln zu zeigen, wie es jede _vernünftige_ Person tun würde-

Der Blitz schlägt in die Decke ein. Ein schwelender Splitter der Balken fällt und trifft seine Schulter. Er reibt sich die Stelle und schluckt Flüche hinunter, die selbst für seine Standarte kreativ sind. „Auf Wiedersehen, Azula.“

Sie kann ihn den ganzen Weg aus ihrem Flügel hinaus stapfen hören. Immer so dramatisch. Die Decke steht ein bisschen in Flammen; sie atmet einmal aus, und es wird kalt, aber das Sonnenlicht durch die zerbrochenen Fenster ist warm an ihrem Rücken.

Er versucht nie sie umzubringen, selbst wenn sie ihm die Waffen dafür selber reicht. Vergiftet weder ihr Essen, noch ihr Wasser, sendet nicht genügend Kanonenfutter-Wachen um sie schlichtweg zu überwältigen. _Verlässt_ sie nicht, außer wenn Vater ihn verbannt oder wegsperrt. 

Er ist ein hoffnungsloser Narr. Sie wird ihn nahe bei sich halten müssen, für seinen eigenen Schutz, selbst nachdem sie sich ihren Thron zurücknimmt. Agni weiß, was er ohne sie tun würde; wahrscheinlich davonlaufen und sich dem Avatar anschließen, oder etwas vergleichbar Lächerliches.

Solange Zuko weiß, wo die wahre Macht liegt, kann er seine kleine Krone behalten. Es vergnügt sie, vorerst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe davon abgesehen "rat-vipers" als "Ratten-Ottern" zu übersetzen, auch wenn es meiner Meinung nach einfacherer von der Zunge rutscht als "Ratten-Vipern", insbesondere da das i in Viper im Deutschen anders ausgesprochen wird. Aber wenn Leute "Otter" hören denken sie dummerweise zuerst an Flussotter, Zwergotter, Seeotter etc. (also Der Otter, plural Die Otter), und nicht an Kreuzotter, Grubenottern etc. (also Die Otter, plural Die Ottern).   
> Zwei Bilder die aus diesem Gedankengang entstanden sind (auf meinem (englischen) Tumblr Blog):  
> https://titanic-ente.tumblr.com/post/628357294532493312/two-sketches-roughly-filled-out-with-a-bit-of  
> https://titanic-ente.tumblr.com/post/628356372637057024/a-pair-of-rat-vipers-for-chapter-5-of


	6. Würde

Zuko kann nicht den ganzen Weg zurück zur Gruppe des Avatars stampfen. Das ist nicht etwas was ein Feuerlord _tun_ würde, es ist nicht würdevoll und verbraucht sowieso zu viel Energie. Die Wachen die ihm immer folgen machen dieses Beobachten aus den Augenwinkeln das sie tun, so als ob sie gleich vorschlagen werden, dass er eine Pause macht. Sie werden immer dreister damit, sie wären _nie_ so frech mit Ozai oder Azula. Aber er ist nicht Ozai oder Azula. Und als das Treffen gestern mit General Daichi sich in ein Nein kannst du nicht, Doch kann ich bezüglich des Themas Truppen geradewegs durch das geschlagene-aber-nicht-gesicherte Gaoling marschieren zu lassen auflöste, und welchen Teil von provoziert das Erdkönigreich nicht weiter verstand der General nicht, hatte sein Hauptmann der Wache sich geräuspert und den General ohne seine Befehle aus dem Raum geführt. Er hatte ihre Anmaßung gehen lassen zugunsten davon... seinen Kopf in seinen Händen ruhen zu lassen. Für eine Weile.

Die Decke über seinen Schultern als er aufgewacht ist hat allerdings eine Linie überschritten. Insbesondere da keiner von ihnen zugeben wollte sie dahin getan zu haben.

Diese Gedanken führen irgendwo hin. Er wird sich einfach nur... an die Wand lehnen bis ihm wieder einfällt wohin.

Der Innenhof ist gleich um die Ecke, und der Wasserstammjunge ist laut.

„Das ist eine Art von grausamer Feuernationalischer Folter.“

„Iss einfach, Snoozles,“ sagt Toph.

Sein Name ist Snoozles? Zuko blinkt. Er _hat_ sich erinnert, dass es mit 'S' anfing...

„Toph, spuck das wieder aus! Du _weißt_ dass es Gift ist. Reizendes, aromatisches fleischiges Gift. Es ist wahrscheinlich eh viel zu scharf. Um das Gift zu verbergen.“

„Mann, Gift ist _köstlich_.“

„Toph!“

„Sollte ich ihnen sagen, dass ich Vegetarier bin?“ fragt Avatar Aang.

„Was, damit sie dich auch vergiften können?“

„Ich meine ja nur, ich würde nicht übergangen werden wollen...“

„ _Aang_!“

Zuko drückt sich von der Wand ab und umrundet die Ecke. „Es ist nicht vergiftet. Und ich werde... nach etwas Vegetarischem senden.“ Er schaut auf eine seiner Wachen. Der Mann nickt und verlässt seinen Posten um einen Diener zu finden. Hauptmann Izumi ist sehr eindeutig nicht glücklich damit, einen Mann weniger als Verstärkung zu haben, als sie sich denjenigen nähern, die vor keiner Stunde ihren Feuerlord bedroht hatten.

„Das ist total unnötig,“ sagt Snoozles, einen finsteren Blick zwischen Zuko und dem Avatar teilend. „Wir brauchen keine – Was ist mit _dir_ passiert?“

Zuko hört auf sich die Schulter zu reiben, und steht etwas gerader.

„Insbesondere mit deinen Haaren. Nicht das ich deinen Haaren besondere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt habe, aber jetzt hast du so um die _zwanzig_ unordentliche Strähnen und das ist so gar nicht kunstvoll.“

Zuko vermeidet, sich seiner Selbst sehr bewusst, seine Haare anzufassen. Wenn es wirklich so schlimm wäre hätten seine Wachen etwas gesagt. Vermutlich. Missmutig dreinzuschauen ist die angemessene Reaktion, also tut er es. Der Bursche starrt gleich zurück.

Ihre Gruppe fläzt beim Bison, welches anscheinend als Sofa fungiert. Die Diener haben ihnen eine einfache Mahlzeit von gebratenem Schweinhuhn auf Reis gebracht. Toph hat ihre Schüssel verputzt und greift nach Snoozles', der ein niedergeschlagenes Geräusch von Beinahe-Protest macht wenn er sieht, dass es ihn verlässt. Onkel pickt höflich an seinem. Katara und Aang sehen von ihren Mahlzeiten vage beleidigt aus, vermutlich aus sehr verschiedenen Gründen.

Das Bison schnüffelt in seine Richtung. Zuko entfernt sich einen kleinen Schritt von dem Zehn Tonnen Luftbändigermeister, der ihn bisher nur in sehr stressvollen Situationen gesehen hat.

Onkel legt seine Essstäbchen nieder. „Seid ihr in Ordnung, Feuerlord Zuko?“

Zuko hört auf sich die Schulter zu reiben. Erneut. „Es ist nichts.“

Der Drache des Westens hat seinen Zweifelnden Blick verfeinert, während er mit diesen Kindern gereist ist. Entweder das, oder Zuko's Immunität hat nachgelassen.

„Ich habe mir nur die Schulter gestoßen. Mit der Decke.“

„Was,“ sagt Snoozles.

„Das... ist nicht wichtig,“ Zuko errötet. „Wollen wir weitermachen?“

Das Bison ist dabei ihn _anzustarren_. Es scheint, als wollte es ihm nachsetzen, aber es ist voller Kinder.

Zuko zieht sich nach innen zurück und setzt sich. Er ist erleichtert, wenn sie ihm folgen. Der Kopf des Bisons ist zu groß für das Fenster. Es ist nur ein großes, langsam blinkendes Auge.

„Soll Fräulein Katara dich heilen?“ fragt Onkel sanft, und Zuko lässt seine Hand von seiner Schulter wegfallen.

Der Blick der Wasserbändigerin ist alles andere als sanft, und verspricht, dass seine Schulter nie wieder wehtun wird, nachdem sie sie geheilt hat.

„...Danke für Euer großzügiges Angebot,“ lehnt Zuko entschieden ab.

„Zuko,“ sagt Onkel. Dieses Mal hat er den Sitz genommen, der ihm am nächsten ist, und jetzt reicht er nach einer der Hände, die Zuko in den langen Ärmeln seiner Roben versteckt hat. Zuko beginnt, sich zu entziehen, aber das Bison lenkt ihn mit einem _Whuff_ von nach Gras riechendem Atem ab, das den Raum füllt und mindestens fünf weitere Strähnen auf seinem Kopf außer Ordnung bringt, und jetzt hat Onkel seinen Ärmel zurückgezogen und kann erkennen, wie seine Hand zittert, kann die Verbrennungen an seinen Fingerspitzen erkennen. Zuko kann Azulas Blitze nicht mehr vollständig weiterleiten. Es ist schlimmer geworden, jedes Mal, und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie es _weiß_ und er hat zu viel Angst es ihr zu sagen, denn es gibt zwei sehr verschiedene Arten, wie sie darauf reagieren könnte zu lernen, wie nahe sie ist, ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen. „ _Zuko_ ,“ sagt Onkel, so als ob er sich immer noch _kümmert_.

Zuko zieht seine Hand zurück. „Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich Blitze weitergeleitet habe, Onkel.“

Welches Neuigkeiten für den General im Ruhestand sind. Sehr unwillkommene Neuigkeiten, seinem finsteren Blick nach. „Azula?“

Zuko dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite. Und dann ist Onkel plötzlich da und Onkel _umarmt_ ihn, und Zukos Schulter tut weh davon, wie steif er sie hält, und der Avatar und seine Freunde sind direkt dort am zuschauen- 

Onkel lockert seinen Griff. Nur ein wenig. Er wendet sich mit einem Lächeln an seine Begleiter. „Kann ich einen Moment alleine mit meinem Neffen haben?“

 _Neffen_. Zuko strengt sich sehr an, wirklich, aber er sinkt in Onkels Arme und Onkels Hemd, bevor er sich richtig sicher ist, dass sie verschwunden sind. Und die Wachen sind direkt an der Tür, und dass ist _nicht_ , wie sich ein Feuerlord benehmen sollte, aber er ist einfach-

„Es tut mir so leid, Onkel, es tut mir leid. Ich habe dich verraten und ich wollte es wieder gutmachen, aber das hab ich auch vermasselt -“

Einige der Worte, die aus ihm herausfließen machen Sinn, aber die Meisten nicht und die, die es tun sind nicht mal geordnet, dass ist so _peinlich_. Onkel hält ihn einfach nur fester, obwohl Zuko sein Hemd ganz nass und ekelhaft macht, obwohl er so ein Durcheinander ist, obwohl Onkel ihn für immer hassen könnte und es wäre immer noch nicht lang genug.

Einer seiner Wachen schließt sanft die Tür. Onkel hält ihn weiter und hasst ihn nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich gebe zu: Ich habe keine Ahnung wie Toph Sokka in der deutschen Synchronisation nennt und gerade auch keine Lust mir die Serie auf Deutsch anzusehen bis ich es herausfinde. Deshalb bleibe ich hier bei Snoozles.


End file.
